My Kingdom Come
by doppelgangerbitches
Summary: It's been seventeen years since we left everyone in the caves. Melanie and Jared have a son, Sawyer. Wanda and Ian have a daughter, Charlotte. This is a romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie."

I heard my name, but I didn't respond. The water felt good against my skin. After a long day of working in the fields, I felt like I needed to relax. I held my breath and slipped deeper into the water.

"Charlie."

This time the voice was muffled and I pushed against the bottom of the pool and emerged, pushing my hair out of my face.

"What?" I ask, not sure who the person asking was. I didn't even care that I was being rude. I didn't like being interrupted while I'll was bathing. This was my alone time. There were a lot of people in the caves, so when I came to the pools, being alone was rare.

"You've been in there for a while. Let someone else get cleaned up."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, mom," I said moving toward the edge of the pool and lifting myself out, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around me.

"It's okay." I could hear the smile in my mom's voice. She always had to come get me out of the pools.

Every time she brought me back to our room after getting me out of the pool, dad never failed to tell me how many times people complained to him about the fact that he brought a teenage girl into this world.

Mom handed me my clothes and I smiled at her and changed before walking out with her, rubbing the towel against my hair as we left the cave. I saw Sawyer as we left and I smiled at him. Sawyer Howe was like family. We were born a few months apart from each other and we grew up together. We were stuck together during the times when our parents went out on their raids to get supplies. We used to pretend we were out on raids, hiding out in the caves.

There were times when we couldn't stand being around each other and when he made me really upset I stayed in the cave my mom had been forced to stay in when she first came to the caves. Nine times out of ten if Sawyer had said something mean to me, I'd end up there.

When we were ten years old, we were playing a game of tag throughout the grain fields. And being the ten year olds we were, he tackled me and we fell to the ground laughing. I had a scraped knee and my entire body was sore, but we laid there, looking up at the mirrors shimmering in the moonlight.

"_How long have they been gone?" I asked Sawyer._

_I felt him shrug and I sighed. _

"_It seems like they've been gone forever," I said, turning my head to look at him. "I'm glad they don't take you with them. I don't know what I'd do by myself."_

"_I don't think I'd be of any use to them," Sawyer said. "You mom's got it taken care of. As do the rest of them. I like it better here anyway."_

"_Oh yeah?" I smiled at him._

"_Yeah," Sawyer smiled back at me, leaning in and kissing me softly._

"We're going out on a raid," Mom said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. I was feeling conflicted about them leaving so soon. On the one hand, I was going to have more time alone with Sawyer and on the other, I felt like my parents were gone _all _of the time. "You guys were just out there a month ago. I feel like I barely see you."

"This isn't going to be a long one," Mom said, taking my hand as we headed toward the dining hall.

I pulled away from her and sat down next to my dad, Melanie and Jared who were eating.

"Tell me it's not true," I said taking a piece of my Dad's bread, looking at all of them. "You guys are going out again?"

Mom sat across from him and he gave her a look. She shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I groaned. "You guys are going to have your secret telepathic conversation while I'm sitting right here?"

Dad sipped at his water. "Okay, fine, you win," he said. "It's not really a raid."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's more of a weekend away for the four of us," Mom said.

I knew what Mom meant. And I knew that they deserved this. Sawyer's parents and my parents did a lot for everyone in the caves. They risked a lot every time they went out. Even though I knew my mom was good for it, she was safe; but my dad and Mel and Jared? They were in danger.

"Okay, fine," I said kissing dad's cheek. "I'm going to hang out with Sawyer for a bit."

"Not too late," Melanie said smiling at me.

"Sure thing," I said waving at them before heading toward the grain fields.

I saw Sawyer was already waiting for me under the mirrors. "Hey, you," I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey," Sawyer grinned.

"Did you hear about their getaway weekend?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it means we get a weekend of our own," he nudged me playfully.

I laughed and slipped my hand into his and rested my head on his shoulder. "Minus the field work," I chuckled.

"You're pretty hot when we're in the field," Sawyer said.

"Shut up," I said nudging him.

"It's true," he grinned. "But you're pretty hot anyway."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I grinned. "Walk me to my room?"

"Sure thing," Sawyer stood and helped me up.

We walked back to my room hand in hand and just outside the door, he kissed me gently and I smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow, Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sun shining through the cracks in the ceiling. I wasn't used to sleeping this late. Most days my parents would wake me before the sun rose in the desert sky so that I could begin my day's work. My days here rarely changed. Wake, mind the fields, do some schoolwork, clean the clothes, cook the food, bathe and then sleep once again. I wasn't bitter about it because it was the only life I had ever known.

I was with family and my friends and we were safe. I knew of the aliens outside of these walls that weren't like us. They took over people's lives and called their world a better place. But I knew better. The better place was here; home. I trusted the people I grew up with. These were my people. And I knew that my mother made the right choice in staying here.

I turned over to look at my parent's bed, but it was empty. That was weird. They were usually there to see me and make sure I got up on time for my chores for the day. Were they already gone? Did they leave without saying goodbye to me? I threw the covers off and sat on the edge of my bed, stretching before I stood up. I changed into my jeans and paired them with a clean t-shirt and pulled my hair into a high ponytail before heading toward Sawyer's room. He came out just as I approached, grinning as he saw me.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, taking my hand and leading me toward the dining hall. "They wanted a jump start on their weekend."

"Well good for them," I sniped sarcastically as we turned the corner.

Sawyer laughed and squeezed my hand. "That just means you and I get a jump start too," he said pulling me into an empty hall and pushed me against the wall. I let out a small gasp that was followed by a giggle as he kissed me.

"Why, Sawyer," I said wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. "How romantic," I teased.

"Shut up," he spoke his lips teasing mine as he did so. I loved when he did that. It always sent shivers down my spine and made me tingly everywhere. Granted, most of the time I spent alone with Sawyer, I was tingly. Sawyer had that effect on me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed my lips against his, kissing him back. I loved moments like this. Where he would just pull me aside and kiss me out of the blue. Granted, it wasn't really out of the blue, our parents were gone so that meant alone time, but it was sweet.

My relationship with Sawyer wasn't real just because we were the only two teenagers around here. Everyone else was older than we were. Or there were the children. And our families were closer than the others because our mother's had been through so much together.

I rested my hands on Sawyer's chest and pushed him away gently. "Come on, we've got to go eat."

"What are you doing?" he asked me, his hands on mine. "Just a few more minutes, yeah?"

I bit my lower lip and rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay," I said. "You get me for a few more minutes.

"Perfect."


End file.
